


Почему Финну Хадсону запрещено приближаться к кухне

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если Курту очень повезёт, его отец не увидит, во что превратилась их кухня.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Почему Финну Хадсону запрещено приближаться к кухне

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [Why Finn Hudson Was Banned From The Kitchen](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6288130/1/Why_Finn_Hudson_Was_Banned_From_The_Kitchen) авторства particularly good finder.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.

\- О, не волнуйтесь так, Кэрол. Может, мы и подростки, но вполне способны накормить себя.  
\- Я надеюсь на это. Только постарайтесь не спалить весь дом.  
\- Как я уже сказал, мы... ФИНН, КАКОГО ЧЁРТА?  
\- Что такое? Что он там делает?  
\- О, да ничего особенного! Просто Финн... хм... сунул в стиральную машину вместе с белыми носками красный. Да, точно. Ладно, веселитесь там вместе с папой! Но не задерживайтесь особо! Пока!  
\- Ты уве...  
*щёлк*  
\- ФИНН ХАДСОН!  
\- Что?  
\- Что ты делаешь на кухне?  
\- Готовлю.  
\- Нет, ты РАЗРУШАЕШЬ НАШ ДОМ!  
\- Всё не так плохо.  
\- Ну конечно!  
\- Я просто пытаюсь приготовить нам обед, чтобы тебе не пришлось потом готовить самому. Опять.  
\- Это очень мило с твоей стороны, Финн, но... ты хоть когда-нибудь готовил еду?  
\- Я могу сделать яичницу. И тосты.  
\- Чего ещё ждать от мальчишек...  
\- Я просто пытаюсь помочь! Не нужно так злиться...  
\- Я не злюсь.  
\- Тогда почему ты так покраснел?  
\- Представил папину реакцию, когда он увидит всё это.  
\- Всё и правда настолько плохо?  
\- Там томатный соус на потолке.  
\- О.  
\- Да.  
\- Курт... а вода может сгореть?  
\- Что?  
\- Думаю, я сжёг воду, которую грел для пасты.  
\- О боже.  
\- Что это за запах?  
\- Горелая вода, наверное.  
\- Не смешно! И не... О ЧЁРТ! Чесночные хлебцы!  
\- Ты _не_ мог...  
\- Дай мне прихватку! От них дым пошёл!  
\- Будь осторожнее.  
\- Чёрт! Чёрт! Чёрт!  
\- Пойду открою окна!  
\- Чё-ё-рт! Ничего не видно!  
\- Отойди от духовки, Финн.  
\- О господи. Быстрей, нужно выбираться отсюда.  
\- О. Боже. Мой. Я снова могу дышать. КАК ДОЛГО ТЫ ИХ ТАМ ПРОДЕРЖАЛ?!  
\- Хм... Не знаю...  
\- Ох, Финн.  
\- Твой папа меня убьёт.  
\- Скорее всего.  
\- Фигово. К тому же мы будем голодать.  
\- Нет, не будем. Иди закажи нам китайской еды. Я займусь кухней.  
\- Нет, лучше...  
\- Ты больше НИКОГДА даже не приблизишься к кухне.  
\- Извини.  
\- Ладно, иди уже. Закажешь блинчики с начинкой и креветки.  
\- Можно я возьму себе жареного риса?  
\- Поможешь мне оттереть соус с потолка?  
\- Да...  
\- Ладно, бери себе этот рис. Сколько твоя наивная душенька пожелает.  
\- Здорово! Где телефон?  
\- Он... на кухне.  
\- Вот чёрт.  
\- Ну, рано или поздно нам пришлось бы это сделать.  
\- Чёрт.  
\- Я уже никогда не смогу выбить из одежды этот запах сгоревшего хлеба...  
\- Твой папа меня убьёт.  
\- Готов?  
\- Думаю.  
\- С богом, братец. С богом.  
\- Я люблю тебя, парень. Запомни меня таким, каким я был.  
\- Финн, мне страшно.  
\- Я буду рядом. Мы сможем это сделать.  
\- Ты прав, мы сможем. На счёт три. Раз... два... три...  
\- ВПЕРЁД!


End file.
